Whatever It Takes
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: "Smile" he whispered encouragingly. My lips trembled as I tried to smile. "Cheer up Cat" I shook my head no. "I will do whatever it takes bring back that beautiful smile" he promised. *Bat* one-shot


**a/n: Another Bat one-shot: ) My 21****st**** story! : ) my favorite number!**

Everybody gathered around Tori's poker table. I sat next to Beck. Today, in an hour actually, I was auditioning for a T.V show. I was nervous.

" So Cat, you ready for the audition?" Robbie asked.

" A little" I answered, shaking. "It's going to be okay" Beck said kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, the guys would be idiots not to cast you" Jade said.

" Your talented Cat, show them you're all" Tori encouraged.

" They will have to cast you Lil' Red" Andre said with a smile.

" If you guys say so" I whispered, wondering why I felt so nervous. " Thanks you guys, I love you so much"

" Awww…we love you too" Tori walked over to hug me. I hugged her back, then she went back to her seat next to Andre. Beck put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

We played a card game for a half an hour. " Ready to go?" Beck whispered in my ear. " Yup" I bounced up. " Bye everybody! Don't do anything fun without me" I teased as I walked out with Beck.

* * *

><p>The car ride was filled with music. We didn't talk. I was too nervous to talk. Beck understands that.<p>

We reached the place. I took a seat on the couch with Beck.

"What if they hate me?" I asked.

"Who can hate you? It's impossible" Beck said.

"Nothing is impossible" I said under my breath. He kissed me. "It will be okay" his words were promising, why do I not believe them?

" Caterina Valentine auditioning for Destiny" I took a breath kissed Beck and walked in.

" Hi, my name is Cat and I will audtion for Destiny" I said, to the producers and the people who cast for shows.

"Okay, start from your part on page 4" one guy said handing me a script. I heard another guy whisper to him. " Red Hair. This one is surely mental" I tried to ignore that and get into character.

" Hope, are you okay?" I asked, pretending to be concerned.

" I'm okay"

" Did you get hurt?"

" No, I'm fine"

"You sure"

"I'm sure. Maybe if you were there for me, like you promised, we wouldn't be in this mess"

"I'm so sorry Hope. Let me make it up to you" I begged almost crying

" There is nothing you can do"

The scene ended.

" So how did I do?" I asked after what seems like hours of silence.

"Okay. Let me start by saying you're an adorable little girl" I smiled, getting my hopes high. " But you aren't ready for this type of role." I felt my heart sink.

" You look like a kid who can be in an ice creams commercial. Your red hair makes you look immature and childish. You don't seem ready for a strong role like this"

"You're not ready, you need to act grown up" I felt a tear stream down.

" I hate to say this because you look like you have potential, but your untalented" I couldn't breathe. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my face. "Thank you for your time" I whispered walking out.

_Be strong_ I thought _Be strong_. If anybody saw you cry, they would come to kill the casting people.

" Cat, how was it?" Beck asked. I couldn't help it, I broke down crying the words ringing in my ear.

_Your red hair makes you look immature and childish_

_You're not ready, you need to act grown up_

_your untalented_

" They hated me" I said. His face went serious. I didn't want to say anything. I wanted to cry, crawl under my bed and hide from the world.

* * *

><p>" What did they say?" he asked during the car ride back to Tori's. I told him everything they said.<p>

" They don't know what they are saying. That's what people in Hollywood do. They crush spirits, just to see if people have the guts to do something bigger. It's a test" he said.

I hid my face in my Hollywood Arts jacket. " No, they hated me" I said, taking all the power I had not to cry again.

"Smile" he whispered encouragingly. My lips trembled as I tried to smile.

"Cheer up Cat" I shook my head no. "I will do whatever it takes bring back that beautiful smile" he promised.

He turned from Tori's house. " Where are we going?" I asked.

" To someplace I know you like" he said.

"What about everybody at Tori's aren't they going to be worried?" I asked.

" There is other purposes of the Slap besides sharing video and photos" Beck said.

" I'm not in the mood. I want to go home and hide from the world." I said.

" I'm not going to let that happen. I want to cheer you up" Beck said.

"No" I cried. " Let me go home, please" I begged.

" So you can cry and be sad. Not happening" Beck said driving to the park.

" Look Cat, we're at a park. I know how much you love to be a parks" I hid myself not wanting to look out the window.

" Look there is an ice cream truck" I still hid. He opened the door and walked out, and then her opened my door and carried me out.

"Beck put me down!" I yelled. "Okay" he said putting me down. " Look there is no line for the ice cream truck let's go" he ran to the ice cream truck.

I followed behind slowly. " Come on" Beck called. I ran to him. " What flavor do you want?" he asked me. " I don't want any ice cream"

Beck gasped. " Cat Valentine doesn't want ice cream!"

I felt a small smile escape. " There it is, what an adorable smile" Beck cheered. He grabbed my hand. "Let's see if we can make the smile bigger" he said pulling me to the swings. He sat on one and patted the one next to him. " Come on Cat, you know you want to do"

I took a seat on the swing. Beck swinged back and forth. " Come on, I bet you can't swing this high" he teased me.

"It's on" I whispered. I swung back and forth getting higher. I closed my eyes and stretched me arms out. "I'm flying" I said. I felt someone push me. I screamed and grabbed on the swing. I turned around to see Beck. He laughed. I couldn't help but to laugh along.

"Mission Accomplished!" he cheered. He ran to the front of the swing. "Cat jump" he told me. "I will catch you" he said.

I closed my eyes and jumped. He caught me. " Thank you, Beck" I said kissing him.

" Your Welcome" he smiled. " Let's go get some ice cream"

**a/n: did you like? Longest Bat one/shot ( that isn't a song-fic) I ever wrote : ) The only reason I'm posting a story today, is because I have no school today! Yeyeah! Anyway I hope you liked it. **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
